Just want you to know
by KristenIsBella
Summary: Emily and Ben have been best friends since they were 10.They do everything together.But Ben has fallen in love with Emily,what happens when Emily and Ben are forced to be apart?Will they ever be together forever?from the song from the backstreet boys.R&R!
1. Emily

Sweat was coming down from my face, my shirt was drenched

Sweat was coming down from my face, my shirt was drenched. The lights were blinding me, especially the colored ones. The screaming was becoming louder and louder, my head started pounding and hurting, and my heart was killing me, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't concentrate, everything was becoming dizzy, I felt myself falling and before I could hit the ground everything went black.

I wake up to hearing voices, but everything is pitched dark. I soon realize that my eyes are closed, but I want to open them I just can't. It's like my mind won't let me, its not obeying my commands. I listen intensely to the voices, I can't quite figure out who they are though.

"Is he alright?" I hear a girl say faintly.

"I'm not sure; he seems to have hit his head pretty hard." A man says.

"Well, of course he hit his head, he fell off the stage! Is he going to be alright though?" a girl asks again.

"Yes, he will be fine, he should wake up within the next few hours." The man says.

That's all I hear, for I couldn't stay awake, as I went back into my deep slumber.

I wake up to light flooding through my eyes. I look to my left because I feel someone leaning on me and see it's a girl, a girl I've known for a long time, who has a face that I could never forget. With her long dark hair flowing down to her mid back, and her dark chocolate eyes looking up at the ceiling, her little bit of freckles on her face, and her pale lips that look amazing. She moves as if she sensed me looking at her, and once she sees that I'm awake she screams

"Ben! Oh, thank god you're alright!"

So squeezes me so hard that I couldn't help but give out a little groan. She quickly lets go when she hears this, and I see that her beautiful smile that I have adored for so long was super wide, and her eyes had sparkles in them.

"What happened?" I asked my voice all scruffy.

"You fell off the stage. The doctors said that you had a small heart attack. Ben, I was so scared! You scared me, I thought I was going to lose my best friend, don't you dare do that ever again!" She explained to me.

"Whoa! Alright, Ems, I will try not to have a heart attack again." I say to her and push away a piece of hair that fell in front of her face.

"Good. Now shall we get the doctor?" she asked.

"Uhh, a doctor would be a good thing to have in a hospital, so yes, we shall." I say back to her.

Let me explain, my name is Ben, I am 17 years old turning 18 in 3 months and I have the bestestestest friend in the whole world! Her name…..is Emily. She's exactly like me, she was born on the same day as me(weird right), she moved into the house right across from us when I was 10, and we've been friends ever since. She's an only child and I have one older brother and a younger sister, so she hangs with us a lot. She's the most amazing girl you will ever meet, she's down to earth, loves to read, is a sucker for romance movies, she is funny, cute, sweet, and very adorable. She's just amazing, and one other thing…..even though she's my best friend, I have fallen in love with her.


	2. Oreos

Chapter two-

Chapter two-

The night before

"Come on Ben, you have to do this! Its your calling!" Emily begs as she jumps up and down all around me. I can't help but smile at her.

"No, Emily, I just can't. I'm not that good anyway, AND I don't know any songs." I tell her, and trying to grab her so she would stand still.

"What are you talking about? You're great! And what about that notebook that has all of your songs in it?"

"You've looked through my notebook?" I ask her questioningly, I thought I put that somewhere safe, I mean who would look through my underwear drawer, apparently Emily…

"Well, I might have just seen parts of it, ya know…nothing big." She says realizing what she just told me.

"Those are just little songs, and besides I have too many things going on right now, I can't handle it Emily." I tell her as I go into my kitchen to get a glass of milk.

Emily follows me into my kitchen but goes to the pantry instead, she comes out with a box of Oreo cookies.

"Whoa! Where did you get those? I've been looking all over for them since my mum hid them!" I say surprised that she found the one box I've been looking for ever since my mum found out about my sweet tooth for them, which was about 2 weeks ago. Now my mum is making us eat healthier food, ugh.

"I know where your mum hides things…plus she told me." she says with a smile and bounces over to the counter.

I roll my eyes, my mum has always loved Emily, she thinks of her as her own daughter, which is kind of weird, but you get used to it. They go shopping all the time, and they also go to spa's and all that girly stuff together. Now, when they are off doing that, I'm usually doing homework, watching TV, or making secret videos of me singing, and post them on youtube. No one knows it's me though because I always blur the face and back round image though. But man, I have 1267 subscribers now, and I only started doing this about half a year ago. It's a pretty good feeling though, to have people like your stuff, of course there's always some haters out there, that comment mean things, but hey everyone has an opinion right?

"Earth to Ben! Well did you have a fun time in outer space?" Emily's voice brings me out of my train of thought, and I see her waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yes, actually I did. I met these really cool people that had no hair, and they were green, and purple, and polka-dotted, and they were awesome!" I say sarcastically as I walk over to her to get the Oreos. Once I reach for them though, she pulls them away and starts to open them. She takes one out and eats it very slowly.

"UGH!" I say trying to get them away from her, so I can have some.

"No, no, no…now remember dear, you can't have any Oreos." Emily says in this old grandmother voice.

"Awwww, come on, pwetty pwease Emily. You'll be my bestest friend!" I say putting my hands together and was about to go on my knees when she hands them over. YAY, I say and jump up and down while giving her a huge hug.

"You owe me…actually I know just how you can repay me." I look at her and see this evil glint in her eyes, whatever she is thinking is not good.

"Uhhh, I don't like that face…how am I going to 'repay you'?" I ask her while making quotation marks with my fingers.

"You are coming with me tonight to the open mic night! Whether you like it or not!" she says as she stamps her foot and eats some more Oreos. She takes a sip of my milk and heads towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"To get ready of course! Oh, and be at my place no later then 6:15! If you're late, you're in BIIIIG trouble!" she yells to me as she shuts the front door. I see her run across to her house. I guess I should get ready for tonight then, I think to myself as I walk upstairs to my bedroom.

**NOTHING INTERSTING HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER, I KNOW. BUT THINGS WILL START GETTING BETTER! I ACTUALLY HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS WITH THIS ONE, SO I HOPE PEOPLE LIKE IT! PLEASE R&R!! IT MEANS A LOT!**

**kRiStEn**


End file.
